<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cave In by ness345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507799">Cave In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ness345/pseuds/ness345'>ness345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ness345/pseuds/ness345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldie and Scrooge find themselves trapped in a cave with no escape. <br/>Set some time in the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cave In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a boring weekday, the boys were off at school, Della and Donald were off having a twin day, and Scrooge was had completed all his work for the day. To say he was bored was an understatement. So he did what any self-respecting millionaire adventurer would do, he called his pilot and set off on a quick trip to the Amazon in search of hidden treasure. He'd be back before the kids got home anyway so no harm and they needn't know.</p><p>The lost temple of Tenochilla was just like any other old temple, abundant booby traps, spiders, mazes and hidden passages which were just what the doctor order to keep the mind and body young.</p><p>Scrooge was feeling pretty chuffed as his gaze fell on the gold idol sat on the plinth in the centre of the temple. He clambered up and was just about to grab it when…</p><p>"Aw look who showed up late to the party" came a familiar, cocky voice.</p><p>"Goldie" Scrooge sighed but even this couldn't completely ruin his mood. "Fancy running into you here"</p><p>"Hidey hoo Scroogie" she beamed back at him. "You were so quiet I didn't hear you come in. Where's your entourage?"</p><p>"School" smiled Scrooge. "So what, is this a coincidence or did you follow me here to beat me to the treasure?"</p><p>"Scrooge" Goldie gasped in faux hurt. "I can't believe you think me capable of that"</p><p>"Gumption" Scrooge started listing on his fingers. "Blackwater. Giza. Mount Vesuvius… Need I go on?"</p><p>"Oh Scroogie, you need to stop living in the past" she grinned. "For once this is just a happy coincidence, but seeing as I got here first…"</p><p>"Oh no you don't" grinned Scrooge as he grabbed the idol before staring as the column the idol had been sat on started disappearing into the ground.</p><p>Goldie grinned at him with a raised eyebrow mockingly and he glared right back, daring her to say something.</p><p>They were both snapped out of their thoughts as a giant crack sounded, the floor started shaking and suddenly parts of the ceiling started collapsing.</p><p>"Here" Scrooge thrust the idol at her. "Chuck this in ye bag and let's get out of here"</p><p>Goldie did as suggested and leapt down after Scrooge as they started running for the exit. "Why'd you give it to me" she panted as they ran, dodging stray boulders.</p><p>"We both know you were going to end up with it anyway. Now less talking, more running" demanded Scrooge.</p><p>They were about halfway to the exit tunnel when the unthinkable happened, with the loudest crack thus far the entire roof started falling on top of them with no chance of dodging. Scrooge cried out a warning to Goldie as he flung himself towards her, whilst Goldie reached back for him before everything went dark.</p><p>When Goldie came to she felt bruised and sore from where Scrooge had thrown her to the ground. The next thing she noticed was that Scrooge had done this in order to protect her as much as possible from the falling rubble and was most likely the weight currently lying on top of her.</p><p>Wherever they were was pitch black and so she tried to extricate herself from under him.</p><p>"Scrooge" she called tentatively, fumbling through her pockets for her phone to try and light up wherever they'd ended up. The phone light fell on rock and Goldie looked around to see that they had been extremely lucky, the ceiling had become wedged, creating a little cave that they had survived in. Looking back down at Scrooge she noticed that he was covered in slashes and bruises from the falling debris he had sheltered her from and was currently still unmoving.</p><p>Kneeling beside him she quickly checked for a pulse and was reassured to find a steady beat. Leaving him to rest she set about trying to find a way out but hadn't got too far before she heard a groan from her rescuer.</p><p>"Take it easy Sourdough, you've taken a nasty beating from the rubble" she smiled, helping him sit up whilst checking for breakages in various limbs now that he was awake to react.</p><p>"Ah quit your mothering you thieving faerie, Ae'm fine" he groaned, shrugging her off and blinking around, willing his mind to assess the situation. Goldie rolled her eyes but smiled as she stood up and went back to locating an exit. Scrooge shortly joined her and the two spent a long time desperately searching for exit strategies but their search came up empty they grew worried, especially with the sounds of ominous rumblings overhead.</p><p>They glanced at each other nervously. "I can't get any phone signal in here" Goldie sighed. "You?"</p><p>Scrooge sighed and shook his head as another groan sounded above them.</p><p>"Looks like we may be all outta luck lass" he sighed as he sat down again. "So much for a brief day trip. I might never see my family again". Goldie blinked down at the unfamiliar sight of resignation from Scrooge McDuck. She tried desperately to come up with anything that would get them out of here but couldn't think of anything. A crash nearby which sounded suspiciously like more roof falling made her jump and realise that this could very well be the end. She dropped to her knees in a sort of shock.</p><p>"It's not supposed to go like this" she muttered quietly. "I mean yes this is the kind of situation that would take us out but I'm not ready. I had so many plans, so many things I wanted to achieve, so much left to do. To live through. I can't die now". Tears starting gathering around her eyes as she started to panic, her words tumbling in her desperation.</p><p>The tone of Goldie's panicked mumblings snapped Scrooge out of his own sorrow and he moved closer to lay a hand on her shoulder. Offering comradery and an anchor to ground her while he thought about what she'd said. It was true that he didn't want to die now but when he tried to think up things he'd regret not doing, he found it difficult.</p><p>He'd regret not seeing his family again obviously, and he'd definitely regret not getting to see the men his great-nephews turned out to be. But they knew he loved them, and he treasured the time they had together.</p><p>He was the richest duck in the world, so dream achieved there. He was renowned worldwide as one of the greatest adventures of all time and he knew he'd go down in legend, so again no regrets there.</p><p>Looking up he realised that the only real regret he had was sitting right in front of him, and by golly he was not going to waste this last chance that the universe had miraculously offered him.</p><p>"Goldie" he murmured, wiping the tears from her eyes as he waited for her to meet his steady gaze. "You're right, I don't want to die with any regrets, so please hear me out. I cannae bear the thought of dying with you not knowing how I feel about you, my real feelings" He grasped her hands in a silly idea of keeping her with him despite knowing she had nowhere to escape to this time. "I love you. You're a no good, backstabbing pain in me tail feathers but I love you. You understand my love for Gold and adventuring on a level no one else ever will. You're witty and sharp and tough and hard-working, not to mention the most stunning beauty I've ever laid eyes on, more dazzling than any treasure could be. You don't need to say anything, I'm not expecting anything, but I just, if we are to die then I had to get that off my chest" A blush worked its way up the back of Scrooge's neck with the embarrassment of what he'd said but his gaze held firm and proud. He would not have any regrets hanging over him and as Goldie saw the strength and relief in his gaze she finally found her courage.</p><p>Goldie flung herself at Scrooge and kissed him for all she was worth.</p><p>"It's always been you Scrooge" she whispered after they parted, foreheads touching in an attempt to stay close. "You've always had me"</p><p>Scrooge's face lit up brighter than any gold before diving in for another kiss, this one lasting substantially longer than the first. Each distant crash of falling roof only urged them closer, made the kiss more desperate as they frantically tried to make up for lost time.</p><p>"I'm sorry lass" Scrooge sighed when they did finally part again. "So sorry it took us so long to get here and now it's too late"</p><p>"Oh Scrooge" Goldie sighed, grasping him tighter. "We both had a part to play in that. And it's not like you were ready back at the beginning"</p><p>Scrooge was about to agree and continue being soppy when what she said finally registered. "What are ye talking about lass? I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you"</p><p>"Maybe" Goldie sighed. "But we both know you didn't want any attachments back then"</p><p>Scrooge's feathers bristled. "Are you kidding me? I'm the one with a permanent address. I'm the one surrounded by kids and have been for decades. What are they if not attachments? You're the one that lives from day to day, never in one place for long and certainly proclaims to have no interest in settling anytime soon. If anyone's afraid of commitment it's you, you feartie femme"</p><p>Gold sat back away from Scrooge as her anger peaked at his stubbornness. "You're talking about the last 30-40 years. I'd given up waiting for you by that point, I wasn't going to put my life on hold forever for you, you miserable old miser. What, was I supposed to let you toy with my heart and just follow you around on adventures when you needed me until you got bored of me and moved onto the next woman that challenged you?"</p><p>"Where are you even getting this from?" cried Scrooge, completely flummoxed and irate at the character she was making him out to be.</p><p>"You, you senile old duck. We had this conversation back in the Klondike. I asked you if you'd ever considered a family, kids and you know what you told me? You told me that adventurers like you and I didn't do attachments. That we were free spirits born to set the world on fire and that family would just hold us back, make us soft, and spoil us. That we were better off as we were" The words still sounded in Goldie's head as clearly as they had 120 years ago. Back when he'd broken the small shards of heart she had left and she'd forced herself to lock her heart away for good. If even a like-minded individual as dirty dower Scrooge McDuck didn't want her as family then who wanted family anyway. They were nothing but trouble and she wouldn't let herself be fooled again.</p><p>Scrooge spluttered, completely aghast. "You were talking about me?" he gasped, seemingly completely shocked by this new information. "I thought you were talking about Dan"</p><p>Goldie sat in stunned silence before her blood boiled. "Are you telling me" she whispered with a deadly grimace. "That you broke my heart because you were jealous of yourself?"</p><p>"Well I…"started Scrooge embarrassed but Goldie was having none of it.</p><p>"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" She exploded. "I've been chasing after you for a 100 years, treating you mean to keep you keen, stealing from you to encourage you come find me, never letting you get close to protect my heart, and all because you were FREAKING JEALOUS OF A NON EXISTENT RELATIONSHIP"</p><p>"Well when you put it like that…" mumbled a very red faced Scrooge.</p><p>"This is the saddest, most idiotic thing I've ever heard! We could have been happy Scrooge. Finding adventure and fortune side by side for 100 years and you just… urgh" Goldie face palmed, never more regretting her choice in men.</p><p>"Hang on now – I wasn't the only one who could have changed that" He snapped. "It's been freaking obvious how I felt about you for decades – everyone says so. So why didn't you make a move when it became obvious?"</p><p>Another load smash sounded, closer than before.</p><p>"Are we really going to argue this now?" Demanded Goldie, eyebrow raised in challenge.</p><p>Scrooge sighed, his shoulders dropping along with his anger. "I'm sorry aurum. We wasted so much time all because I let my jealousy get the best of me. We've hurt each other a thousand times over so needlessly and now I won't even get a chance to make it up to you"</p><p>"Like hell you won't" declared Goldie, standing up and brushing dust off her clothes as she once again started scaling the rocks with more purpose. "When we get out of here you are taking me on the most expensive date imaginable and that's just the start. You've got 120 years of missed dates and holidays to make up for. There is no way I'm letting you off the hook that easily"</p><p>She grunted as she heaved against some of the rock above them before giving a slight 'aha'. "Come help me with this" she demanded.</p><p>Scrooge clambered up to her with some hesitation. "You realise that any boulders we shift could bring this entire pile down on top of us" he cautioned her.</p><p>Goldie looked at him hard. "If we're dead either way then I'll take my chances" She asserted. "I'm getting that date"</p><p>"Alright" Scrooge grinned. "But just in case…" and he pulled her in for a long kiss, and by golly if he was going to get to do this every day from now on, as often as he fancied, then there was no way he was letting them die here.</p><p>They pulled back, grinned at each other with their eyes holding the promise of a future, gave a last nod and then together heaved at the rock above them.</p><p>Light streamed in as the boulder shifted and the two ducks wasted no time in pulling themselves out from their prison. Seeing the remains of the cavern still crumbling Scrooge dug through his pack for his grappling hook, aiming for the sturdy looking edge of the cavern and sent off the hook.</p><p>Once sure it would hold he pulled Goldie up against him, gave her another kiss because, heh he could now, and then swung them across to the relative safety of the tunnel he'd entered in through.</p><p>Once they'd landed he turned to Goldie with loving eyes. "You realise I won't be letting you run from me ever again now right" he promised.</p><p>Goldie grinned, kissed him and then stepped back out of his embrace.</p><p>"Gonna have to be quick if you plan on catching me old man" she grinned as she took off down the tunnel, laughing in pure delight as Scrooge hastily put away the grappling hook and took off after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>